1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cabling of a cluster to achieve a verified cabling configuration.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a cluster configured rack environment, completely wired rack systems are shipped to the customer. Also, the rack-to-rack connections are verified in manufacturing and labeled. However, they are disconnected and then shipped to the customer. The rack-to-rack cabling in manufacturing allows the proper length of cable to be attached and ensures the two end points of the interconnection properly equalize electrical parameters and interoperate correctly in manufacturing. Also, Ethernet VLANs are configured in manufacturing to ensure proper operation of the Ethernet configuration.
When the cluster equipment arrives at an end-user site, someone is responsible for re-attaching the cables to the correct position with the cluster. If the cables are not attached to the correct port or if a label is lost, there could be problems with the operation of the cluster. If the cables are incorrectly attached, the cable lengths could be mismatched resulting in some cables being too short, the electrical parameters in the adapters might not match the electrical parameters of the cables. If Ethernet cables are misplugged, the Ethernet configuration may have problems.